love stays a secret
by Florina Sunchild
Summary: two girls, Safina and Bueera are going to a new school ouran acedemy. There thay meed the host club. Can Bueera forget her past and start livind again? Can Safina tell her father she doesn't whant to marry the guy? I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, getting to know you

_Safina and Bueera have known each other for years already and have always been together in all these years. They are friends not related in any way, but live and treat each other like sisters, twins. Even though they knew it wasn't true they still liked to believe that._

_Safina's mother is a mermaid and her father is a rich man who sells demons in the underworld. Safina is there for a half-mermaid and is able to get anything with her connections, except freedom. Her parents made an arranged marriage and she is now engaged to a man, no...A demon she doesn't even like. It's not that she struggled really hard against it. If she wouldn't have done it her parents wouldn't be alive anymore by now. Safina has an older brother with which she isn't on really good terms with his name is Janon (she calls him Blondie). She also considers Inuyasha as her perfect older brother and calls him her Inu-onii. Because of her financial help Bueera was able to go to the same school as her. With her black hair and sea-blue eyes she is sure to stand out, but that might also be because of her behaviour. She is energetic and gets over exited really easily. There are only few who witnessed her serious expression and maybe even a single person who got on her soft and sweet side that she constantly hides behind her tough and rude mask. In short, anyone would be lucky to call her a friend of theirs with two reasons. One because she really is a good friend, two because she always listens to other's problems and tries her best to help them. The other would be because having her as an enemy would make your life a hell!_

_Bueera on the other hand is a half-vampire. Unlike Safina it's not inherited from her parents nor did another vampire change her. She has a permanent curse over her which she got when her magical powers were activated. She also has 2 pairs of biological parents. She has a father and a mother who are completely normal humans and in that family she also has a little brother with which she games a lot. The other family is a bit more difficult to understand. Bueera is a princess of a kingdom who lives by the principals of power. In the kingdom there was a legend that when there ever was to be born a Royal Twin the kingdom would gain the power to take whatever they want. The Royal Twins were said to have amazing powers and could easily rule the world, but their powers were only that strong when they would fight together. She was one of these twins, but her mother send her away to another mother's belly before her birth and only her twin sister was born as a princess. The king got blinded by anger and executed the queen, Bueera's mother. Because of this Bueera holds a grudge against this man, but is the death of her mother the only reason?_

_Bueera now lives with her uncle and they fight for the same goal, to get revenge for the loss of their loved one's. She has brown hair and green eyes when in 'human form' and black hair and red eyes when she's using her magic. Her eyes can change to red anytime because of her vampire side. She's a quiet and calm girl until you get her emotions to act up in any way, from happiness to anger to sadness._

_The two girls are going to the Ouran Academy and get involved with the Host Club. This will change their lives completely. There are a lot of things waiting in the destiny of these girls of which they don't know even the slightest thing about yet. They will have to face several things of which normal people would rather run away from. They will meet not only the humans at Ouran, but some creatures which are a lot stronger. Their story will be filled with friendship, tragedy, anger, sadness and joy, but the most important thing is the something they would expect the least in their lives. Love._


	2. Ouran is

**I don't own this story.**

The First Day

"…af? Wa... up." Safina did her best to cast away the voice that would wake her from her dream, "Saf! It is morning, we'll be late. Wake up!" without success.

Safina felt someone tugging at her pyjamas and she shuffled a bit in response. "Safina! Get up!" the voice called out to her. "Too early… It's still dark" she murmured back. At this the owner of the voice got a bit too annoyed and hit Safina on her head. "It wouldn't be if you just opened your eyes already!" At that realisation Safina slowly opened her eyes just to see her best friend glaring at her. "B-but... Bu-chan… I only slept for half an hour... In the last 2 days!" Safina lifted herself on her elbows.

"Can't I just ski-"

"NO you can't! Now get up and get dressed! We're leaving in 15 minutes" Bueera snapped back. "Well sorry I'm not lucky enough to be a half-vampire who doesn't need as much sleep as a half-mermaid." Safina said while she sat up in her bed. "You really think being hunted down by flesh-hungry weredoggies is lucky?" Bueera raised an eyebrow. The other just looked at her dumbfounded. "You're crazy... Now hurry and get dressed."

Bueera stood up and walked over to the other side of the room to get her bag. As she walked away Safina noticed that she was wearing a particular yellow dress. Safina was speechless. "Bu-bueera? You're not seriously going outside in that thing, right?" Safina tried to ask her with a steady voice. Bueera turned around to face her friend. "It can't be helped... It's not like they are going to give us a boy's uniform" she sighed and turned back to her bag.

"Heh... Hehe... Hahahahahahaha!" Safina suddenly starts laughing. With a surprised look Bueera looked back at her once again. "WH-what are you laughing about so suddenly?" Bueera clearly didn't get any of it. When Safina was done laughing a smirk stayed on her mouth. Bueera's face then turned full of suspicion. "I don't like that grin... What did you do?" she asked her while her sharp eyes were locked on Safina.

Safina then suddenly jumped off her bed and went to trash around in her room clearly looking for something. After half a minute or so she stopped. "C'mon where did I put those things" she murmured while trying to remember something. Then it hit her and she went to her closet. She swung it open and threw out some of her stuff that was probably in the way.

"Found it!" she said after more than half of her closet was lying on the ground. "Found what?" Bueera asked. Her suspicion was still present. Safina grinned at her reaction. "CATCH!" she yelled while throwing something at her. Bueera dropped her bag to catch and when she held it in her hands and looked at it her look changed again, this time it is amazing. "What? How?" she stuttered while looking at the uniform in her hands. "How in all the depths of the underworld did you get your hands on these!" she said while admiring the blue jacket. Just when Safina opened her mouth Bueera cut her off. "Okay I don't even want to know, but you my dear are a genius!" she said while holding the jacked before her and looked in the mirror. "Hey, why'd you think I stayed up until seven o'clock in the morning?" Safina said clearly feeling really proud. Bueera looked at her with a slight grin. "Because we were having a little 'last night before school party', remember?" That statement clearly shattered Safina's pride a bit. "B-but anyways, first things first" Safina walked over to Bueera. "Get out of that horrible dress at this instant or I'll personally rip it off you!'' she commanded while pulling at the puffy shoulders of the dress. "Alright, alright! I'll put it off! Stop pulling already!" Bueera responded with a smile.

After 5 minutes they were dressed in black trousers, a white blouse and a bright sky blue jacket. They went down the stairs to the main hall where a rookie clan member of Safina waved them good bye. "Have a nice first day Miss Safina, Lady Bueera" he silently hoped they didn't break someone's leg by the end of the day. "Thanks. We'll be off!" Safina answered him before she and Bueera went outside were the chauffeur was waiting for the twosome to come out of the house. When they came outside he bowed to his Mistress. "Good morning Miss Safina" he glanced behind her to see Bueera standing there with her usual stares. "G-good morning... Lady Bueera" he didn't like the company of the half-vampire. "Good morning Roderich!" Safina happily greeted him while Bueera only stared at him knowing he hated it when she did so. "G'mornin" she finally said when she walked past him to get into the car. A shiver went through his spine as her cold voice could be heard.

"Roderich? Are you alright? You look pale... And we'll be late if you don't start driving soon" Safina said to him when she and Bueera sat in the car waiting for it to leave. "Ah! I'm sorry Miss! I'll start the car at this instant" he said hastily when he got into the drivers seat of the car. Bueera smiles sarcastic at his actions.

A few seconds later the car was riding in the direction of the new school of the girls.

"Bu-chan? You probably did your homework. What's this school like?" Safina asked Bueera waking her from her thoughts. Bueera stared out of the window. "Well... Outran Academy is a school for rich people. They have a lot more lessons than regular high schools. It seems to be full of well mannered teenagers who have been raised to be heirs of their family business. Events are held differently than what we're used to. They will have to show the teachers and sometimes the parents that they are capable of using money well and are able to organize a team of people who all have their own job to finish. There are also a lot of clubs we could join if we wanted to. Surprisingly enough there are a lot of normal clubs such as sport clubs and culture or art clubs, but there is one which actually gained his own category in the list. It seems that there is a Host Club. I think that might be the weirdest thing off everything on that school" Safina couldn't believe she actually studied that much on their new school, but she the amazement in her eyes than changed to wonder.

"Host Club, What's that?" Bueera looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" she asked. "I would if you just told me." Safina now desperately wanted to know what this so called 'Host Club' was. Bueera sighed. "I've never seen one before, but from what I've read about it is that it's a club were good looking boys entertain the costumers which, as you probably can guess by yourself, are mostly girls. They use their charms to keep the costumers coming and sometimes even take on roles" she said bluntly.

"O… we should go there ones, don't you think?" Bueera looks at her friend. "No way in hell I'm gonna go in there." She answers. "Ahw, come on Bu-chan. I would love you forever." Bueera shakes her head no. "Let's play a game. If I win, we'll go. If you win, we won't go." Bueera looks at her. "What will that game be?" The grin on Safina's face is… just creepy. "The one who lose her temper first wins." That would not be that hard? "Deal; if you win we'll go ones." This is gonna be fun.

The car stops. "We're here Miss Safina." The chauffeur opens the door for his young lady. "Thank you Roderich, you can come and get us at five." He bows "Yes, my lady." I turn to Bueera. "Let the game begin."

The first bell sounds and Bueera and Safina are sitting in the class. Till now, except for some girls who asked them out, nothing happened. Bueera looks around. Safina and she are sitting in together. Behind them are sitting two boys. She recognises them from magazines, Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori. Besides her is Safina sleeping again.

"Ok, class let's start. There're two new students, Safina Laguna and Bueera …. Do you wanna tell us something?" I poke Safina. "Hey people. My name is Safina or Saf for my friends. I'm almost sixteen. A few girls asked me out on the way here, but lady's I'm a girl myself. I've a fiancé, so guys don't stand a chance either. I forget something… yeah my mother is mermaid." I smile at the faces around us. Now it's my turn. "My name is Bueera, I'm half vampire. I'm a girl too. If you have the nerve to ask me out, I will say NO." Take that, stupid girls.

Bueera try's hard to listen to the teacher. So boring can't even… Blondie be. Bueera feels someone poke in her back and turns around. The boy behind her looks at her with big puppy eyes. "Why are you wearing the boy uniforms?" I look at him. "I don't wanna be eaten by monkeys." She turns back. He pokes again. "My name is Tamaki heir of the Suoh family. I never heard of your family, are they rich?" Bueera Sighs, at this times it's really hard to hold her anger. "No, Safina's family pays for me." I hear a sound and look at the boy besides Tamaki. "You're half-vampire right? Do you drink blood?" Bueera smirks, she got a plan. "Yeah, but don't start your blood smells delicious." I turn to the teacher, still smirking.

'poke, poke' "Arg, what now!" Her angry voice sounds throw the class. "I win." Yells Safina a second later. Everyone in the class looks at the two. "What? We played a game." Somewhere in the building sounds a bell. "It's time for lunch." Tamaki says. He still lokes a little scared "Yeeh food, where is my food?" Some times Safina really is a child.


End file.
